The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to structure and function of packaging structures for shipping products.
Many common packaging products, such as, for example, padded envelopes (e.g, “jiffy mailers” or “bubble mailers”), are made from a combination of paper-based materials and plastic-based materials bonded together. While the paper-based materials of the packaging product may be recyclable in a paper-based recycling facility and the plastic-based materials may be recyclable in a plastic-based recycling facility, such products need to be separated into their paper-based and plastic-based materials prior to depositing them into a recycling bin, at least in most areas or municipalities. Thus, such products, as received by a consumer or other recipient, are not considered “curbside recyclable.” Unfortunately, such packaging products often find their way into landfills or other garbage disposal sites.
The inventors of the present disclosure have identified that imparting deformations in prior art paper-based packaging products, such as rigid corrugated paperboard (also referred to as “cardboard” or “corrugate”), results in impairment of performance of such products because rigidity becomes compromised. After rigid corrugated paperboard is folded, creased, and/or bent, portions thereof have localized weaknesses that can impair its protective functionality which relies substantially on rigidity. For example, certain types of corrugate possess a high compressive strength yet, should a crease be formed therein, the corrugate no longer exhibits protective functionality because its strength is compromised. Moreover, while certain features can be incorporated into paper-based packaging products to enhance strength, such features add complexity, and thus cost, to such packaging products.